Sweet Affection
by ovp
Summary: AU. Wally West was kind of sweet and sweet was her specialty. Spitfire.
1. Sweet

So thanks for all the positive reviews. I've been playing around with this plot bunny for a while in my head and decided that since _Good Night _got so much positive feedback I might as well also share this story with you guys.

**Author Notes: **For context sake this story focuses more on Artemis's point of view and is set in an **alternate universe** where both characters are about twenty five, Young Justice never was formed, and they do not know each other's secret identities.

I really hope to get the same level of positive feedback as before. One reviewer commented that _Good Night _was unrealistic because they were together for over ten years and neither party made a move. I can promise you this by chapter two lovely dovey fluff will occur so stay tuned for that.

I won't be able to update as often as before because I'm super buzy with school but I'll definitely try not to let this story die. The more reviewers the more incentive (wink) because it's so hard to ignore all the nice comments. They just fill my email inbox with cheer.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Affection<strong>

* * *

><p>Artemis angrily slammed the dough onto the counter before kneading it aggressively with her hands. Her anger was finally starting to ebb as she attacked the dough with her unbridled fury. Ugh, who did that red wearing jerk think he was!<p>

Recalling the reason for her aggravation sent her into another spiral of fury as the starchy bread dough between her fingers suffered the abuse. Why couldn't Flash mind his own gad damn business? What was he even doing in Gotham? Artemis sighed maybe trying to be both an entrepreneurial baker by day and superhero by night hadn't been such a good idea, but Oliver had insisted. _The League could always use a few more non-powered superheroes, kiddo._ But that wasn't what bothered her. She loved being a hero. She loved stopping the bad guys. She loved being able to be part of something much more worthwhile than her father's plans or the Shadow's ambitions had ever been. She had never regretted leaving the Shadows. Not once. But Mr. Fast-and-Furious just seemed to hold a grudge against her for some unknown, god-forsaken reason. He wasn't even the original Flash, he was the third generation, and he had the audacity to act like she was somehow not entitled to be there – she had earned her position it wasn't just handed to her.

He was what had landed her in hot water only a few hours before when she had been called the private conference room on the Watch Tower to discuss her actions in the presence of the seven founding members.

* * *

><p>"Artemis we wish to discuss your behavior," spoke Wonder Woman gently. Artemis's left eye had twitched but she had not responded glowering at her feet. "Why did you hit Flash?"<p>

"Yeah," snapped the man in question who was dramatically placing an ice pack over his left eye, "Why'd you hit me?"

_"What the hell are you doing on my turf!" hissed Artemis as she hog-tied some lowlife drug dealers._

_ "Please, harpy," said Flash leaning casually against a dumpster, "Clearly saving your ass."_

_ "You've got to be joking. I didn't ask for a chaperone," Flash shrugged his shoulders,_

_ "Crime is crime."_

_ "Good. Go fight it in your own city; Gotham's already got enough heroes."_

_ "Then you should retire." Artemis was about ready to stab Flash with one of her arrows but she refrained choosing instead to scale a nearby fire escape in order to avoid the annoying speedster. Jumping along the rooftops Artemis headed toward one of the seedier parts of town hoping to relieve some of her pent up frustration by beating up some thugs - which would have went fine if Flash hadn't followed her._

_ "Go away." Zooming past her Flash flicked her ponytail causing her to loose her concentration so her shot went wide._

_ "Ohhhh," he mocked, "Nice shot there." In between trying not to skewer his speeding form as he raced around the battlefield while fending off his annoying pokes and pinches Artemis's anger escalating to an unprecedented level. Predicting when his body would be in range Artemis swung her leg out tripping him, as he pitched forward her hand shot out grabbing him by collar and yanking him toward her she delivered a nasty blow to his face._

_ "Ow!" he yelped reeling backwards from the force of her hit, "You little..."_

_ "Stay. Off. My. Turf."_

Clearly after their little altercation Flash had gone crying to the Justice League. What did he even have to complain about his eye appeared to already be healed. _Lucky bastard. _Deciding it would just be too complicated to explain the whole situation because the league was clearly taking his side she simply responded.

"Fleet Feet got in my way," turning toward Flash she said in a sugary sweet tone, "I'm soooooo sorry. Won't happen again." Flash merely grimaced at her.

* * *

><p>Sighing Artemis finally ceased her tirade on the dough and separated it between six loaf pans before putting them in the oven to bake. Glancing at her watch she hissed,<p>

"_Shit." _The shop was supposed to open fifteen minutes ago. Everyone could hardly believe it when she had decided to become a pastry chef and open her own bakery. No one could associate the hostile, angry woman with sweet confections and flour but she clearly had an aptitude for the skill and her small store soon became infamous in Gotham for its sweets. Rushing out into the shop she hastened to open the door, luckily there was only one customer waiting outside a strange red haired man she had never seen before.

"Sorry about that," she began apologetically, "Got a little distracted." Instead of getting an understanding nod the man sniffed derisively before storming past her into the bakery and blandly surveying the establishment. Shaking her head to dispel her rekindled anger and clenching her jaw Artemis walked behind the counter watching as he looked intensely at the display cases filled with a variety of different confections. The "customer" scrutinized each pastry as if looking for problems. Ugh. She hated people who believed that local independent businesses didn't measure up to the cookie cutter franchises that cluttered all the cities, with their boring coffee, and bland desserts. Unfortunately, it looked like she was stuck with one of those snobs as her first customer of the day. _Just what I needed, a critic. _

"You going to ignore me now too?" questioned the man as he snapped his fingers in her face.

"Wah?" She had to admit the man would have been attractive if it wasn't for the smart-ass smirk plastered on his face, as if he expected everything she made to taste like garbage. _I'll show him, dumbass._

"Oh," she feigned sincerity, "I'm so sorry, sir. I was not paying attention. Please what would you like." If she hadn't been trained to hide all her facial expressions behind a mask of indifference or to have the ability to remember large quantities of information, remembering the long list of pastries he ordered would have been completely impossible. After listing different quantities of practically everything in the display case he turned to her and purred,

"You got all that, sweetheart."

"Of course," she responded, "Lose an office pool or are you just feeding a small army?" He shrugged.

"Nah, all for me, babe." Rolling her eyes she decided to entertain his foolishness until another customer came,

"Whatever you say. For here or to go?"

"Here," he shrugged, "I was thinking of setting myself up at that little table over by the window." She looked at him dubiously as she placed most of the confections nimbly into boxes, while arranging ten on a rather large plate and pouring him a glass of water.

"It's a free country don't let me stop you."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Great."

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Possibly." Her eyes narrowed at his confidence laced voice.

"You owe me eighty three dollars." That shut the man up as he grudgingly handed over the bills.

"These better be some damn good pastries."

"You won't be disappointed," she said honestly. Huffing he grabbed the boxes and balanced the glass on the plate before storming over to the table. Plucking a lemon tart from the plate he inspected it before taking a tentative bite, putting on a comical face of fear.

He chewed the treat slowly at first; it appeared as if he was looking for something to complain about, he even went so far as to pick between his teeth attempting to search for hair. That was what every customer tried to accuse her of. She knew the implications of having waist length blonde hair in a food establishment but she loved going against convention – she rarely cut her hair yet still maintained the highest quality hygiene standards. She just loved pissing those nitpickers off. Amused she watched as the man completely gave up on trying to find imperfections in the product and merely stuffed the entire pastry in his mouth letting out a loud,

"Mmmmmm..."

"Told you."

"Shut up," he quipped blushing bright red before muttering, "You win they're good. Now stop bothering me I'm trying to enjoy myself." She gave him a self-satisfied smirk before serving an elderly lady who had walked in looking for a birthday cake.

* * *

><p>The man wasn't joking when he said all the goodies were for him, by noon he had finished off all the pastries he had bought and was ravenously eying the glass counter for more. After staring forlornly at the confections for a good ten minutes the red haired man got up and was about to walk out the door before Artemis took pity on him.<p>

"Wait," she called beckoning him over with a waving hand, "For the road." She handed the man a warm gooey caramel pecan brownie.

"You're not as bad as I thought," he commented tightening his grip on the brownie. She shrugged.

"I still reserve judgment." For some reason that made the freckled man leaning against the counter smile and that was the first time she noticed he had the most enchanting pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. Giving her a saucy wink he zoomed out the door at a speed Artemis marveled at.

It wasn't long before the man was a regular customer, even going so far as to order the day before exactly what he wanted – they weren't small orders either. The volume of pastries the man could consume in one sitting was staggering and Artemis could only gape in morbid fascination as he ate his way literally through fifteen pounds of cheesecake.

"Where the hell do you put it all?" she finally asked one day as he watched her roll out pie dough while there was a lull in customers.

"I have a very active lifestyle."

"I'm pretty sure eating is a stagnant sport." He rolled his eyes attempting to swipe a cookie from behind the counter but she easily deflected his hand. Frowning slightly he bit his lip and looked at her,

"I'm Wallace West." Her head snapped up as she stared into his eyes trying to discern if this was some kind of joke, "Friends call me Wally."

"Artemis Crock."

"Oh that's cute," he sniggered, "The little chef and her _crock_ery."

"Yes, I've never heard that one before." Surprisingly she was not as angry as she usually was – which was a cause for alarm. When did she start to let down her defenses that much around this man? Or as she now knew him Wally.

"I know an Artemis," he said off hand finally managing to snag a sugar cookie, "You're way nicer though."

"Glad your opinion of us Artemis-es hasn't been ruined forever."

"Well anyone who can bake as well as you is okay in my books." It was her turn to roll her eyes, figures the idiot would think with his stomach. But she thought maybe that wasn't so bad. True, West was rude and loud and obnoxious, his red hair was sometimes so messy she had no idea how he combed it and half the time he came barreling into her store disturbing customers but he always apologized. He always sat in the same seat by the window and he always polished off whatever didn't sell at the end of the day. Wally West was kind of sweet and sweet was her specialty.


	2. Affection

Hello guys. I was in a middle of a midterm when this chapter occurred to me. Not the best time for an idea to occur to you. I'm so happy to receive so many reviews, keep up the good work it really inspires me to write – enough to ignore my midterm. **Trylan Aire, music lover bwg, Keepmovingforward2, Irenerb, randommonkeyz998, LadyMysteri** (thanks for being patient), **Dextra2**, **-Kf, and Spitfire 3. **Special thanks to **theLastOlympian** and **sunflower13** for commenting on Artemis being a baker. I thought long and hard about Artemis's future career and that was the one job I thought would be prefect for her because all that kneading equals stress relief reducing her likelihood to kill Wally. There was also a user who did not provide a name so thanks to you too.

Thanks to the silent readers as well.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Affection<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally appreciated the little things. The fact that she used butter instead of margarine, cane sugar instead of boring old sucrose, and that she alternated between milk and dark chocolate in her chocolate soufflés. Sometimes she wondered how he was able to pick out the small shapes she painstakingly drew with her pastry brush into the dough.<p>

"Don't you have a job?" she asked one day as he lazily sat by a window wolfing down a plate of éclairs.

"Yup."

"Shouldn't you, oh I don't know, be at it?"

"At it all the time, babe," he pointed to his head, "Genius scientist for Wayne Corp., just gotta do the figures in my head and viola enough money to buy all the delicacies I want." With a flourish he waved a hand at his nearly empty plate.

"That must be some paycheck."

* * *

><p>"Yeah," he stated wistfully smiling at her, "Sure is worth it though." Artemis was not at all comfortable with the way her cheeks grew warm when his sincere smile was flashed her way.<p>

Artemis casually propped her feet up on the metallic board in front her. It was her turn for monitor duty on the Water Tower. This was the only opportunity she had to relax. In between baking, crime fighting, and sleeping there wasn't much time for her catch up with what was going on in the world. Not that there was much to catch up on – it was either death and disaster or scandal and celebrity and neither interested the archer at the moment so she settled for thinking about attractive red hair, green eyes, and freckles. Now that was something fun to imagine. However, her musings were interrupted by the perpetual thorn in her side who skidded to a stop beside her chair.

"Hi sweetcheeks." She cast the fidgeting Flash a wary glare.

"What?" Flash had a nervous smile plastered on the visible part of his face and he hesitated before responding.

"I was, uh, just trying to be nice."

"Stop it. It's creepy." Looking surprisingly hurt by her comment he abruptly turned on his heel and zoomed away but she thought she heard him mutter _that was dumb, stupid, stupid! _

"What did Flash want?" asked Miss Martian floating over beside her chair.

"Like I know? He used some lame pick up line and then stormed away, calling himself stupid. High time that he realized if you ask me."

"His thoughts are very unsettled," commented Miss Martian looking at the retreating figure, "It is very strange. Usually he is very focused but his mind is clouded with nervousness and.."

Artemis snorted, "I didn't even realize Flashy boy had a brain." The green martian shot her a perturbed look.

"He feels another emotion, Artemis," she whispered, "I'm not sure how to describe the other emotion...adoration?"

"Adoration," laughed Artemis, "M'gann, seriously?"

"It only saturates his mind when you're around."

"Then you've clearly misdiagnosed loathing."

"Artemis..."

"Oh look," she pointed at the screen, "A robbery is happening in Gotham. Someone should really deal with this." Standing she prepared for teleportation. In her peripheral vision the blonde could see the martian shaking her head at her hasty escape from the conversation. However, within seconds Artemis was in front of the bank. Drawing her bow she stalked forward until she could make out the figures of the rather dumb criminals as they exited through the front door waving their guns at the hostages like they were some sort of experts. With two rope arrows they were down and she kicked their guns away from their flailing hands as the police siren wails got closer and the hostages scattered; there were never any witnesses in Gotham. Slinking into the shadows smugly satisfied she watched as the police arrived carting the criminals off to jail.

"Artemis, what do you think you are doing!" a voice hissed at her. Artemis let out a frustrated groan at the unwanted presence. She was not the least bit surprised that Flash had shown up **again** to ruin her night. Turning around she fixed Flash with a scowl as he casually leaned against a lamp post glaring at her, if the narrower slits in his mask were any indication, "You can't just go solo."

"It was a bank robbery. Good god, there wasn't even a _real _criminal involved just two numbskull wannabes." The Flash frowned and Artemis almost swore she saw concern alight his features before they became frigid. Growing impatient with his stoney presence she snapped, "Don't you have your own city to defend."

"Well you see," he began testily, "I belong to this little club called the Justice League and in this little club whenever there's a crime we are able to distribute it to any member of the society." She rolled her eyes and began walking away but Flash followed her. "We also have enough members so that _teams _can be sent to deal with criminals so no one gets hurt."

"Does your little soliloquy have a point or is this an Aesop fable where I have to figure out some obscure moral?" she riposted.

"We're getting to that harpy."

"Could you get there a little faster."

"Fast is the only way I operate."

"Then kick up a notch," she said pointedly as she walked towards a decrepit phone booth that would zeta beam her back to the Watch Tower, "I'm getting bored with the conversation." Speeding in front her he grabbed the wrist that was about to punch in her access code,

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Huh," was the flabbergasted response he received.

"I..uh...they told me to ask you to hang out. They said it would help reduce the sexual tension between us," he tacked on smugly looking way too proud of himself.

"Of all the stupid..." Artemis breathed deeply and closed her eyes hoping Flash would just disappear. He didn't. She took a deep breath steeling herself –the last thing she needed was another meeting with the League.

"Well?" came the expectant inquiry.

"Well what?"

"I was thinking...I don't know," he fumbled, "I could run us somewhere."

"No."

"What? Why?" whined the scarlet speedster.

"Not interested, Flashy," smirked Artemis yanking her wrist from his grip. He grimaced but persistently followed her as began to exit the alley.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he cried exasperated, "I'm trying to be nice and I know you can be nice." She sent him a perplexed look before shouldering him out of the way.

"Flash I don't like you. I tolerate you." She had expected a retort for the red wearing hero but received none. Turning around she was stupefied to see him still rooted to the spot an indiscernible expression plastered on his face.

"Fine," he bit out before he zoomed past her (flicking her ponytail along the way) and zipping out of the alley. Staring at the spot he had previously occupied moments before Artemis questioned if he had been there at all.

She had to admit Flash was maybe just a tiny bit handsome. He was muscular and tawny and possibly embodied her favorite physical parts of the male species – if his personality wasn't so acidic she might even find him worth paying attention to. His smirk was almost reminiscent of Wally's if she looked really hard and really close. With a startled gasp at that realization Artemis quickly hightailed it home.

"I must be going insane if I'm starting to think the Flash is attractive." _Either that or I really need to get laid._

* * *

><p>Wally had stayed late one night. He had been absentmindedly sitting on one of the tables as she mopped scribbling something on a notepad whispered <em>eurekas <em>issuing from his lips every few minutes when his stomach had let out a plaintive cry. Raising an eyebrow Artemis struggled not to laugh as he grumbled something about fast metabolism. Deciding that she needed to take the initiative in their peculiar relationship Artemis spoke up before he could proceed to eat her inventory,

"I cook other things too. Come over to my apartment." This time she did laugh; Wally looked downright terrified.

"Wait..what...are you sure?" he stammered his eyes darting around the bakery except at her, "I mean you don't have to. I'll get something on the way."

"Get something on the way?" she asked mirroring his previous statement. He pondered her question before responding,

"Well I...uh...can't cook."

"Wait let me get this straight you can eat your own weight in sugar in a single day but Mr. Big-brain-scientist can't even turn on the stove?"

"Hey," he defended, "I'm good at other things just not cooking. Everything tends to blow up." He grimaced. She shook her head completely amused and stunned before uttering three words that caused Wally's face to contort in disgust.

"That's so cute." His nose scrunched up adorably not deigning to answer his lips settled in a full pout.

"Offer still stands."

"Fine. But don't ever call me cute again."

"No promises, West, no promises." The walk to her apartment had been uneventful and she thanked God that her communicator hadn't buzzed to tell her to report to Watch Tower because walking beside Wally was better then beating up thugs any day. He was shockingly quiet as they walked and even upon entering her apartment he made no comments.

"So any requests?" she asked tying an apron around her waist which by the look of complete bliss and puppy dog adoration on Wally's face he very much liked.

"Now who's being cute," he teased.

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Well," he shrugged settling on her sofa, "You know how much I eat if you have any hope of placating the beast you better cook something fricking fantastic."

"So you're leaving it up to me then?"

"And poison control who will revive me."

"You're hilarious."

"Only for you, babe." She blushed darkly whipping around attempting to cool down her flaming cheeks. She settled for pasta – quick, easy and filling. He clearly appreciated her efforts as he inhaled five servings.

"So no poison control?"

"Not yet," he riposted, "Although I could probably die happy right now. You, food, and me. I can't think of a better way to spend my evening." It was his turn to blush, "I mean...er...No. I meant what I said." She smiled at him.

"That's good," she said with sincerity, "I made dessert."

"You do know how to spoil a lad," he whistled appreciatively. Artemis smiled looking forward to future moments like this when it was just her and the handsome man before her. She silently hoped that next time there would be less clothing but, hey, you have to start somewhere.

Whatever deity had been temporarily watching over Artemis's love life decided to take an extended vacation when for the next month and a half she and the Justice League spent almost all their evenings and nights on patrol and at the Watch Tower due to an influx in criminal activity. She didn't even have time to consider why Wally was also suspiciously absent from the bakery during that period but Artemis had hardly anytime to notice or question this occurrence. However, throughout the entire time the Flash persistently followed her around – bothering her on missions, pestering her on the Watch Tower, and generally getting in her way. So when, finally, after six weeks of strenuous multi-tasking and Flash bashing she was able to see Wally again she had been wound so tightly that there was no way the red haired man would escape unscathed – not that he had complained.

The first time they made love it had been sweet, sticky, and perfect. Wally had come over for dinner and she had casually mentioned that she had made too much chocolate frosting for the cake he had polished off with dinner and he had happily volunteered to take on the task. Yet somehow it had escalated into an icing war when she had mischievously flicked a glob at his cheek and before she knew it they were tussling with each other on the kitchen floor and a smear had been placed along the graceful column of her neck and Wally was greedily licking the sugary substance from her skin.

"We should stop," he had panted his fingers moving dangerously close to the buttons on her shirt as the icing melted and dribbled past her collar.

"Why?" she had asked breathlessly fiddling with his buttons.

"Because we can't do this..." he whispered, "We shouldn't do this..." But they had locked gazes and their faces were inching closer to each others and then there was no air only lips, limbs, flesh, and heat – beautiful adulating warmth. In the afterglow, once a firm arm had securely pinned her to Wally's chest, Artemis noted that the naked figure holding her was humming and vibrating in a tantalizing addictive way and she wondered vaguely if the Flash would be jealous that the glorious specimen beneath her could pull off one of his signature moves.

"Artemis..." he whispered quietly his words holding so much emotion she was taken aback momentarily.

"Mm?" she snuggled into his broad chest smiling as the rippling muscles radiated a warmth she never knew another human body could possess.

"I'm..." there was a long alarming pause and Artemis watched as his expressions changed from hopeful to nervous to scared, and, finally, his face settled on defeat which was strange because at that moment she felt invincible, "I'm thinking us staying on the floor is not a fantastic idea..."

"Second door on the right."

"You're not going to move are you."

"Well clearly since I cooked up dinner and this ridiculous scheme so you'd finally make a move I think it's only fair you carry me to my bed." The rumble of laughter in his chest brought a warm smile to Artemis's face and she thought she must be at peace as he carried her down the hall and laid them both on the bed.

"Icing?" he asked pulling a blanket over their sweaty forms.

"You're a glutton."

"Maybe..." he had woven his fingers in her long tresses, "Maybe."


	3. Birthday

Wow! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I am so excited for Coldhearted. Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm literally buried under a ton of stuff right now. I think this story might only have about one more chapter in it before it will be done - but we'll see you never know. Usually I don't respond to each reviewer individually but you gave such sweet insightful reviews that you each deserve a just as meaningful response.

**Snoopas: **Thank you for commenting on the banter. The one thing that's challenging about writing the banter in this story is I don't get to use any of Artemis's Kid Flash quips because she never met Kid Flash - so I get to be a little more creative.

**SpitfireChick: **Thanks for the nice comment. Wally is surprisingly not as dense as everyone seems to think he is.

**randommonkeyz998: **I'll try to make the chapters longer but I'm one of those people who believes in less is more. Plus, I need to have inspiration but that usually comes to me at the worst possible times when there is no paper or pencil around. But I'll try.

**YJ-Lover: **Thanks!

**NaomiBlue: **Nah you haven't dated yourself just reminded me how old I am. Thanks for the review. I'm also looking forward to how Artemis will react when she finds out about Flash and Wally.

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks. Usually my early chapters are a little rocky so I can lay down the foundation for the characters, so hopefully this one flows just as smooth as chapter 2.

**Melissa Black13: **Thank you so much! XD

**chasingfireflys: **I'm sorry that you've been having a few rough days. But your review means a lot to me because you took the time to stop and read my story. I hope things get a little brighter. Thank you for placing me on your alerts its always an honor to be thought of so highly.

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**fixati0ns: **Thank you! I was unable to update immediately but I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.

**annagray: **I don't know if you'd want my writing style. My inspiration tends to come to me at the worst possible times and I have to keep replaying the scene I want to write until I can find a pencil and paper to write it down. Which is not good during a major presentation. I'm sure you have some amazing stories in you.

**Dextra2: **Yeah I think Wally knows too. That sneaky devil.

**Kristie Lynn: **Thanks. I usually suck at writing two things - action scenes and romance. This was one of my few attempts at writing something this salacious so I appreciate your feedback.

**ForeverChocolateRoses: **Thanks. I hope I don't disappoint you this chapter. I'd hate to let such a kind reviewer down.

**sunflower13: **I guess it is funny when they don't recognize each other, but this actually happens a lot to me in real life. I've gone to school with the same kids since Kindergarden I graduate high school meet them on the street and don't recognize them. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for the review!

**Rori: **I'm not sure if Artemis will freak out or just want to kill him. That will be interesting to consider when I write it. Thanks for the review.

**theLastOlympian: **Thanks for commenting on the bakery theme. It doesn't get much attention this chapter but it will in the next. I personally believe that although Wally appears to inhale his food on the show he does appreciate good cooking so hopefully that came across in my little opening last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**EccentricSuperchick: **You my friend are the most recent reviewer. I thank you for reading my story. Hope you didn't have to wait too long for an update.

Thanks to the silent readers as well.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Affection<strong>

* * *

><p>Figures she'd find the hero in the cafeteria. She cannot believe she's doing this until she's standing in front of Flash a pen and picture securely gripped in her fingers. The mantra <em>it's for Wally, it's for Wally <em>replaying in her head.

* * *

><p><em>Artemis couldn't be happier. If what she was feeling was happiness she'd kill anything that tried to end it. She hummed quietly as she cleaned up her apartment while pancake batter was being mixed together by her countertop stand mixer. Chocolate chip – Wally's favorite. Whatever opinions she had held about science geeks being lanky and weak were she concluded completely unfounded high school nonsense. A smile fixed itself on her face as she thought about the amazing body of her red haired lover who was snoring quietly in her bedroom. <em>

_ She had been perhaps less then officially dating Wallace Rudolph West for the past three months (they'd never officially voiced their relationship status) and dear gods was he passionate. Somehow they never ever quite made it to her bedroom, tending to strip (rip) each other's clothes off in a flurry of limbs and touches before they even got in the door. A bemused sparkle entered her eyes as she picked up the shirt she had been wearing the previous evening, almost every single button and been torn off in his frenzy. (Somehow since she had begun dating Wally her wardrobe had shrunk.) Not that his clothes had fared much better. His shirt was in equal disarray and the pant legs had somehow become tangled in knots during their tussle. As she tided up she plucked a red piece of clothing from the floor, instantly recognizing the logo she gaped at it._

_ "Hey, beautiful." Whipping around she spotted a disheveled looking Wally who was blinking at her owlishly wearing a sated, happy smirk. He had wrapped a blanket around his head and shoulders so that the ends trailed to the floor. He looked absolutely adorable. _

_ "Hey, yourself," she snorted waving the red Flash boxers before him, "Flash, really?" Wally's eyes dilated as his hand snatched out to grab the boxers pulling them beneath the blanket with alarming speed – his cheeks glowing a faint pink._

_ "Well you see..."_

_ "Are you like a fan or something?" she asked bluntly. He seemed to consider this for a moment,_

_ "Yeah..." he shrugged, "Kind of head of the fan club actually. I know everything about the Flash, except his secret identity." He hastily added. _

_ "You do realize the Flash is kind of pigheaded and rash right," she had to stop herself from saying some other things based on her own personal experience._ Keep it civil Artemis. Don't want the sex bomb walking out of your life. Then you might really have to kill Flash. _Wally took a shaky breath,_

_ "He can be, at times." He raised his arm to run a hand through his hair and Artemis was shocked to catch the glint of a gold ring with the Flash insignia on it. _

_ "That a member only ring?" she joked eyebrow raised wryly as Wally comically brought his hand down to examine the jewelry as if he'd never seen it before. _

_ "Yeah...special members only." Wally looked at the ring a few more minutes before returning his gaze to the archer's, "Look Artemis I get that you're not a big Flash fan but he, well, he's someone I really look up to so I hope you won't tease me forever for wearing his merchandise or for being like his number one fan." Artemis rolled her eyes, shook her head, and turned around entering her kitchen and began pouring chocolate chip pancake batter into a sizzling pan on the stove. As she expected Wally followed behind her._

_ "Artemis?" _

_ "I understand," she said retrieving a flipper from a stand on the counter, "I actually kind of have a hero complex about one of the Gotham protectors."_

_ "Is that so?" he said salaciously moving to stand behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he placed his chin on her shoulder._

_ "Yeah, she's not well known and it's more then a little dumb but I'm really into that archer chick, Artemis." Wally outright laughed at least until she turned wielding her flipper dangerously at his form. "Tell anyone and die hungry."_

_ "Artemis huh? Didn't see that one coming." She rolled her eyes depositing the pancakes on a plate for his consumption. It wasn't like she had given away her secret identity. It also wasn't like she had decided to share this tidbit of information with him because he had looked so morose when she had been teasing him about Flash. _

_ "Shut up and eat the pancakes, idiot." _

_ When Wally had returned to her apartment three days later (apparently he had to work late) for dinner proudly claiming he was wearing "Artemis" superheroine boxers, Artemis had not only been flattered but incredibly turned on. There was something exceedingly erotic about imagining Wally in nothing but a pair of dark green boxers with little arrows and her name splayed across the derriere. Not even bothering to turn on the stove she had pointed at him and barked,_

_ "If you don't get out of your clothes this instant I am never feeding you again." Needless to say Wally was very naked within seconds, and Artemis really hadn't bothered to care how he had performed such a feat. After their **activities **Artemis had proudly worn his green boxers (which did have Artemis written on them, although not in gold thread, but she could always send a persuasive letter to the manufacturer) around for the rest of the evening tossing him his Flash ones he had left behind last time._

* * *

><p>"Is there something I can help you with?" Flash looked uncharacteristically happy to see the archer standing before him. Taking the direct approach Artemis stated,<p>

"I want your autograph." If possible the smile on Flash's face grew even wider.

"Sure babe," he purred, "All you have to do is ask. I knew you liked me."

"It's not for me prick, it's for my boyfriend. Apparently he's head of your fan club or something." Flash's face went surprisingly dark at the word boyfriend before it regained some of its cheer,

"Who's your boyfriend?" he asked cautiously.

"I figured since you are practically stalking me you'd already know that by now." The Flash gulped quietly.

"I am not stalking you." Artemis looked heavenward physically restraining herself from uttering an insult that would completely annihilate any possibility of her getting his signature.

"Fine. Whatever. Are you going to give me your autograph or not?"

"Only...if we can hang out," he stated firmly.

"This nonsense again," Artemis shook her head, "Flash give it a rest."

"No."

"Why are you being so persistent? Usually your attention span is as short as your name," she groaned rubbing at her face in aggravation.

"You know I've never thought about it but you're right I do have one of the shortest hero names. That's actually pretty clever."

"You're agreeing with me," gasped Artemis as she took a step back from the table in shock. Was something seriously wrong with the cosmos? Flash stood up rolling his shoulders before leering at her.

"Come on blondie." Grabbing her arm he began dragging her toward the zeta tubes. "I will definitely show you a good time!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and it took all Artemis had not to vomit. _Ugh...does that crap even work on women? _

She wondered vaguely what Flash was doing when he pulled her out of the phone booth and securely gripped her in his arms.

"Put me down."

"How am I going to do that when I've just broken the sound barrier?" he asked humorously. Artemis realized that he was already running them to god knows where as random blots of color whizzed by their forms. Instinctively she gripped his shoulders tighter as he speed on _–_ when he sent her a self-satisfied smirk she just glared. Finally skidding to a stop on what appeared to be a tropical beach Flash let Artemis disembark from his arms. Not wishing to prolong the field trip longer then possible Artemis turned to Flash and thrust the picture and marker at him,

"Ok fine. It's a pretty beach. Now sign the god damn photo."

"You really didn't think it was that easy did you?" he asked evading her outstretched hands, "Hanging out means hanging out. Not five seconds of pointless yelling."

"I was not yelling."

"True," he said smiling, "It was actually kind of refreshing."

"I want to slap you so much right now."

"Then you'll never get that photo signed will you," he sang, "Come on Arty loosen up."

"Don't call me Arty."

"Then what should I call you."

"Don't call me at all, just sign the photo and take me home." Flash merely chuckled shrugging.

"Just don't be disappointed later," he said grabbing the pen and hastily scrawling his name. "I'd also consider laying of the sweets, sugar lips." She would have smacked him but she needed the ride home.

* * *

><p>As if Flash himself had cursed her Wally actually seemed disappointed when she had proudly presented the spoils of her patience to him two weeks later on his birthday. The cake had impressed him more then the signed autograph.<p>

"I thought you'd like it," she almost whimpered angry with herself for going through that humiliation for naught.

"I do like it," he conceded, "It's just kind of weird that you'd go to all the trouble to get it for me." She pursed her lips bitterly.

"Oh come on, Red. If you already have his autograph just say so."

"That wasn't the question I asked," he responded simply setting the autograph aside for the moment, "I asked why you'd go to all that trouble to travel to Central City, hunt down the Flash, a hero who by the way you have admitted to loath, and get his autograph just for my birthday present." Artemis was about to protest that all it had cost her was an afternoon of aggravation but she realized that'd be admitting she knew Flash in person. Wally was asking a completely different question _–_ why did she care so much? _I'm not seriously having this conversation tonight, am I? _Feeling her cheeks heat up Artemis settled for burying her face on the table and grumbling.

"Artemis?" he tentatively asked reached across the table to pat her hair, "Sorry too soon?" Lifting her eyes, she squinted at him as her face hovered a few inches above the cool wood.

"You really want to have **this** conversation today," she stated.

"Kind of..." he joked, "I know I didn't really make a fantastic first impression but I..." he paused licking his lips and focusing on the wall over her left shoulder his face as red as his hair, "I care for you. More than I should actually."

Straightening she met his eyes, "Geez really know how to lay on the emotional guilt trip there Wall-man," she teased running a hand through her hair to push the loose tendrils out of her face. "I'm not very good with emotional stuff." He was looking at her expectantly his face a cross between hopeful anticipation and palpable fear. "Like really, **really **bad."

"Could you try..." Maybe it was because it was his birthday or she just really wanted to get to the good part of the evening _– _birthday sex_ – _but she began to formulate a response to his very troubling request. Three months was a very short time to care about someone _more than I should _but it was comforting to know she wasn't the only one in this relationship suffering from butterflies and sweaty palms. Since when had she reverted back to a prepubescent nervous teenager. Bottom line was all those feelings weren't making it any easier. Momentarily a picture of her family flashed through her mind. All of a sudden she was reminded of why she had been alone for so long and her words died in her throat.

"I...I.._ugh...I can't do this!" _she hissed pushing back violently from the table so that her chair clattered to the floor as she hastily made an escape to her oasis. She leaned heavily against the kitchen counter her hands firmly gripping the edges till her knuckles turned white. Her eyes angrily focused on the indiscernible patterns adorning the surface. She could sense Wally behind her apprehension and heartbreak wafting off him in droves,

"Artemis..." his voice cracked in the middle. Damn it! This was not how she had wanted to spend his birthday.

"I," she paused trying to formulate the words while simultaneously attempting to stop the tears blurring her vision from falling, "I come from an abusive home. I don't know the first thing about liking someone."

"It can't be that bad," he tried weakly. She let out a bitter snort.

"Wally you're too good for me," a strangled laugh escaped her lips, "Too good. God, if you only knew about my family you'd be out of here in three seconds flat."

"One," he took a step toward her, "Two," another followed until he was right behind her arms wrapped around her waist, "Three." The words whispered over the hollow of her ear. "Now that we've settled that why don't you tell me?" She shuddered at the emotions his warm breath caused.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"It isn't pretty."

"Usually isn't," he riposted, "But that's why you have me. Your handsome dashing, and might I add incredibly sexy, boyfriend to kiss it better."

"So are we in a relationship?"

"Have I been under the mistaken assumption that we were?" he scoffed dramatically but his confidece laced voiced quickly turned insecure, "Aren't we?"

"I'm scared that once we're us it won't be this anymore," he was quiet allowing her to continue, "My parents, sister, all of them are criminals. Mom's out of prison now but I can't look at her anymore. I haven't visited her ever. All I see when I look at her is the woman who left me behind with a murderer but then it hurts so bad when I realize all I want is a fucking hug from her so everything will be alright again. I don't want to care. I can't care."

"Unconditional love isn't a weakness, beautiful," whispered Wally his grip tightening slightly on her waist, "You love your family but you can't change who they are."

"I don't love them," she ground out.

"Well I do," he sighed placing his face between her hunched shoulder blades, "They gave me you. Best birthday gift I've ever had."

"Careful there you're getting progressively cheesier with each line," she gulped weakly.

"Feeling better?" he murmured kissing her back through her shirt.

"Wally..." she swallowed, "I'm sorry. It's your birthday and here I am acting like a total spaz. I couldn't even get you a half way decent gift...and I...I" His left hand trailed up from her waist settling on her mouth to stop her incoherent rambling.

"It's ok," he said, "I can wait." _For how long. _Her unfocused eyes crinkled with relief but the prouder part of her was a little ticked off that Wally had gotten the last word again _–_ and had made her cry to boot. As her vision cleared her eyes spotted an object she had forgotten to clean earlier and a genuine smile formed on her face. Whipping around she tore Wally's sleeve up revealing the canvas of his arm and drew a massive icing heart in the center with trained perfection.

"Icing again?" he laughed, "You really got a theme going here." By now Artemis had drawn several more hearts of various sizes along the length of his arm. Even if she couldn't articulate her confounded feelings she could most definitely communicate them in other _ways._ Suddenly pulling away from his body Wally let out a plaintive whimper his hands raised still in the position of holding her.

"Hey what the hell Arte...mi..s..." Artemis was sashaying down the hallway towards her room the icing bag still in her hand. Looking over her shoulder she sent him a very meaningful look her lips still holding that mysterious smile that made his heart stop. Wally didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>"We have to stop meeting like this," joked Wally the next morning when he walked into Artemis's kitchen, once again curled into her blanket as she made breakfast. Artemis shook her head at his comment choosing to concentrate on the waffles she was cooking.<p>

"I never told you thanks."

"For what?" she asked, "The pity party or the sex."

"The autograph."

"Oh. That," she spat not in the mood to talk about that accursed object.

"Did Flash hit on you?" he asked absentmindedly sipping some orange juice straight out of the carton, "Apparently he's a notorious flirt."

"Apparently that fact is grossly undisclosed," she tossed a glass at him, "Pour Wally. Don't contaminate."

"But I'm the best kind of contamination."

"Wally."

"Mmmmm?"

"Happy birthday. Now pour." She could hear the orange juice splashing into the glass before Wally once again affixed his gaze on his back. She was pretty sure he was going to have questions after her confessions last night she had just hoped he'd wait till never to ask them.

"So what made you change?" the question was phrased so she didn't need to answer but Wally was entitled to an answer, "From bad side to good side I mean?"

"I was never on either side," she stated disturbed by how he had asked the question - it almost sounded like he knew something, "I just chose to be normal and cut all ties with my family."

"Why?"

"Funny story,"

"Ha ha funny or I'm going to cry funny." Placing the waffles before him she took a seat across from him finally righting the chair she had toppled last night.

"Both."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"You'll cry on your waffles. They'll get soggy," she said tightly her body tensing.

"Artemis," Wally stated seriously looking her in eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't be what you need."

"That may be true," he responded seriously, "But you're what I want. So tell me Artemis."

"I swear West if you make me cry twice in a twenty-four hour period you're sleeping on the couch permanently."

"That's a little drastic," he commented cheerily, "Given both our libidos." Standing up he deposited his dishes in the sink - she hadn't even registered him eating the waffles. He walked beside her and picked her up before sliding behind her so that she was sitting on his lap. "Whisper it to me Artemis."

And she did.

It all came out in strangled sodden sobs. How her mother had gotten shot because she had refused to fight or kill, how her father had brutally beaten her for years, how Jade had left her all alone in a world so dark there was no escape. All the pain, all the devastation, and all the loneliness. The hidden unspoken words poured out of her as Wally held her tightly throughout the whole affair.

"I actually have Flash to thank for helping me," she sniffled and she interwove their fingers over her abdomen. Wally stiffened.

"What?"

"When he was Kid Flash I used to watch him on TV. He seemed so free and happy while I was miserable and cold. I thought I could be happy like that."

"But you said you didn't like Flash..."

"_Kid_ Flash was innocent and nice but he grew up to be arrogant and philandering."

"So Flash did hit on you?" Wally commented dryly spinning Artemis around so she was straddling his legs - she swore she detected annoyance in his tone, "I hope you didn't give him the satisfaction."

"He was very persistent," she hummed thoughtfully thinking of her encounter with the hero a few weeks ago. Her good humor returning she leaned down from above Wally's face, "What are you going to do about it?"

Wally closed the distance between their faces hungrily, passionately kissing her. Unlike usual they both kept their eyes open and Artemis was struck with all the emotions swirling in Wally's green depths. Pulling away he smirked slightly and stood up, with Artemis still clinging to him he began walking towards the bedroom.

"Wally, what?"

"Well my schedule's free and you?"

"Free as a bird."


	4. Identities

Well I've been working on this for a while and since I'm going to be really busy for the next little while I thought I'd post this and finish the story. I do have some ideas for a sequel so if I get enough reviews I just might write one. I'm not as happy with this chapter as with my previous ones but I do love it all the same, so let me know your thoughts. I hope I still remained true to the characters. Once again I got such nice reviews I'm going to do personalized comments.

**Snoopas: **Oh I love it when people compliment my writing and point out their favorite lines. That just makes me so happy because that really is the best part of writing - figuring out quips. Thank you for commenting on how I write about the sex in the relationship I'm actually really bashful and when I write that stuff I blush and it always sounds so awkward but at least it sounds as good as I try to make it. Thanks.

**shana_rose:** (it wouldn't let me write the period weird)Yes. Wally knows she's a hero. All will be revealed. Thanks for the review.

**sunflower13: **Thank you for the comment. You make an interesting point about Artemis and her mother's relationship. If I write a sequel I have a whole elaborate plot for how they reconcile, but that's for another story. Thank you for reading my story.

**Celetron: **Thanks! Yeah double reviews!

**J-Bird: **Your positive feedback brought a smile to my face.

**fixati0ns: **Here is the update. Hope you enjoy!

**RoyalVictory: **Thank you. I'm glad you think I've captured Artemis, sometimes I wonder if I push her too far into one persona but I feel given the depth of her character she can pull off a lot of different moods. To me Artemis this chapter seems a little off but then again who knows, maybe I'm just insecure. Thanks for the kind review.

**chasingfireflys**: Always a pleasure to get a review from you. Well this is the big reveal. Hope it's all you expected and more.

**Dextra2: **Thanks for the review!

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thank you for taking the time to leave a review!

**Samian: **Thank you for the kind review and compliments. Enjoy the final chapter.

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**randommonkeyz998: **Coldhearted, one word, ssswwweeetttt (sweet)! I hope there's more spitfire in the future now that Wally knows about M'gann and Conner.

Thanks to the silent readers as well.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Good Night<strong>

* * *

><p>The fire had been unexpected. As the blaze engulfed her bakery Artemis quickly ushered all the patrons out the exit. Could her luck get any worse? How had it even started? She wondered if maybe this was some sick joke and in five minutes she'd wake up from this bad dream safe and secure in Wally's arms. But it appeared dreamland was not forthcoming as the flames danced in the windows. She let out a silent curse realizing she had left her recipe book inside – to any baker their recipe book was the holy grail and hers was about to go up in smoke.<p>

Can anyone say dumb idea.

She had not entirely thought through the consequences of diving into a burning building until a beam had fallen blocking her way out and she had inhaled so much smoke that she was becoming light headed and disoriented. She sunk to her knees hacking and coughing, the smoke stinging her eyes unpleasantly as she tried to focus her addled mind.

She wondered briefly if it would be the smoke or the fire which killed her first as she sunk to the floor, which felt uncharacteristically warm. She wondered who would break the news to her mom...if anyone told her at all. Oh god, how would Wally take it? For all his flirtations and bravado he was extremely sensitive and infantile. How would he cope with her death? All of a sudden she felt a whole new wave nausea hit her as she thought about how her incarcerated family would feel – they'd probably throw a party or something. _Jerks._

She had to get out of here. She didn't want to die. Not like this, not without telling Wally how she felt. Why had she never told Wally how she felt? All those opportunities lost. Her body protested against every thought she yelled at it to move, only managing to twitch her fingers a little as dark smoke billowed into her vision. Why had she come back in here? She had nothing to show for it – her cookbook was ashes by now.

All of sudden the smoke dispersed, forced away by a typhoon strength gale which caused her hair to whip around her face and lift up from the ground. Two strong arms securely gripped around her middle hauling her up from the floor and shaking her,

"_Artemis!" _the disembodied voice shook her harder, "_ARTEMIS!_"

"My..cookbook..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled the voice, "A cookbook! You risked your life for a fucking cookbook. Why the hell am I not surprised!" The voice – which clearly belonged to a man who also apparently had a body cradled her in its arms she had barely registered that fact before she realized she was outside clumsily standing. She looked over at the bakery and made out a red whirlwind that was swirling around her shop to deplete the fire of oxygen. For a moment she thought maybe Red Tornado was doing her a favor but as the winds dispersed and the burnt, charcoal black store front came into view the "hero" responsible slowed down enough for her to make out the form of Flash. Artemis inwardly groaned that was the last thing she needed; she did not want to have to owe a favor to flashy pants.

A bout of dizziness hit her but almost instantly a figure was propping her up, pivoting her body so she was pushed flush against their chest. Flash was cupping her face studying it intently a worried frown etched on his features as his eyes scanned every crevice and plane.

"You're ok," he said with raw relief and before she could even comprehend what was happening Flash had pulled her close and pecked her on the lips. At that moment she wanted to deck him, knock him flat on his back and stomp on his stupid face but this was Flash and she was _civilian_ Artemis who had just been saved by Flash so instead she attempted to disentangle herself from his iron-like grip which appeared to cause the hero more alarm as he tightened his hold.

"Let go," she eked out between clenched teeth.

"No." He stated adamantly. "I'm never letting you go again, beautiful." That sent her over the edge, no one except Wally was allowed to call her that. That was his pet name, Flash had no right to be touching her. Ever.

"Let. Me. The. Fucking. Go! You are not allowed to call me that or kiss me," she hollered, "I'm a civilian you red wearing weirdo!"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped clearly irritated by her reaction, "I just saved your life Arty!" But all of a sudden a strange sort of dawning appeared to occur to him as he looked down at her. "_Oh right..."_

Before Artemis could even comprehend what was happening the world had shifted into a panoramic smear of colors as he sped away from Gotham. Annoyed at herself for the way she clung to the hero's shoulders Artemis decided that wherever he was taking her would be where he would be buried; even it meant she had to walk all the way home from another continent.

All to soon their trapeze across the globe ended Artemis opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself on the same tropical beach Flash had brought _hero _Artemis to over a month ago. Confusion lit her features as she turned toward the spandex clad man,

"What the hell..."

"Artemis Crock," he addressed her and Artemis whipped her head around inhumanly quickly to stare at him, "I'm Flash." He pulled his cowl down to reveal the red hair and green eyes that Artemis adored as she stared into his the hero's unmasked face. Her lips parted and she uttered two syllables,

"Wal...ly."

"In the flesh." Artemis socked him in the arm. Hard. He lied. She felt so betrayed and violated. How could he do this to her? He'd been lying since the beginning about everything. How had he even found out her identity? True, Artemis wasn't a common name but still what happened to anonymity. Letting out a frustrated strangled yelp she pointed an accusing finger at him,

"God Flashy couldn't you have given me a hint?"

"How could I possibly have given you fewer hints?" he huffed crossing his arms, "I was practically throwing my secret identity at you by the end of it."

"You call wearing Flash boxers a clue?" she cried exasperated, "You can buy them in a five pack from any local department store."

"The ring?" he said pointedly waving his hand in front of her face, "It's where I keep my costume."

"You keep your costume in a ring," she scoffed pushing his hand out of her line of vision, "Green Lantern much? Point being you said it was Flash club member thingy."

"No, you said that. I merely agreed with you."

"And that makes me the wrong one?"

"It makes you the dumb one."

"Well excuse me for not keeping inventory of every single item of cheesy merchandise they sell in your honor."

"By the way nice gift," he sneered, "Giving me my own autograph. Classy."

"Hey! Do have any idea how much effort it took me not to slap you in your face during that degrading exchange."

"Excuse me, princess. I'm the one who has suffered the most in this relationship. Do you know what it's like to see the love of your life surrounded by drooling superheroes and still be loathed."

"If you had just told me who you were this never would have happened!"

"That's right but I wanted it to happen!" he angrily stamped his foot vibrating slightly, "I've had some sort of messed up crush on you ever since you walked onto the Watch Tower with your stupid bow and arrows, cupid. But no matter what I tried you just kept shooting me down and I've never been good with women I always tend to miss the target but with you for some reason all I get is bull-eyes and heart palpitations. We're just somehow miraculously compatible but I will not be Maid Marion in this relationship."

"There were way too many archer puns in there for any one human being to possibly endure," she retorted, "You're missing the whole point of my anger. You lied to me for months. You broke the rule of secret identities and instigated yourself in my life uninvited. I liked you Wally! I **really **liked you!"

"Can't that be enough?"

"What?"

"We both like each other. We both know we have excellent chemistry. Can't we just be happy."

"No we cannot just be happy," she snapped, "You're...you're Flash."

"It didn't bother you before."

"Well it bothers me now!" He shot her an angry look which slowly morphed into Wally's usual impish one before he burst out laughing. It was just so comical. There they were standing on a beach yelling at each other like usual but it all seemed so different. This was probably the most serious conversation they had in the entire course of their relationship and all he could see was the beautiful seething Artemis glaring at him her eyes narrowed and annoyance wafting off her in droves.

"What pray tell is so funny?" she questioned.

"Look at us, Artemis," he gestured between them, "Is it really so bad that I'm Flash? It really doesn't change anything." She pursed her lips glaring at him more than a little miffed.

"It changes everything," she crossed her arms sourly, "I...you lied."

"So what? You keep secrets."

"That's different," she hissed darkly, "Besides you know all my secrets now anyway. God how could I have trusted you? Some stranger who wandered into my shop. The worst part is you knew all along who I was didn't you!" He nodded slowly his expression becoming sterner.

"That doesn't change how I feel about you!"

"Well then tell me Wall-man how do you feel about me?"

"I LOVE YOU! I tried to tell you who I was but I was terrified of what you'd do." he hollered his voice reverberating into the distance, "What can I say to make you understand. I didn't want to lose the best thing that had ever happened to me. I'll admit I first went to your shop knowing who were you and I had every intention of making your life miserable because my god you were a pain in the ass. But you...you were nice...are nice and I just never got to see it until you handed me that stupid brownie."

"You fell in love with me because of a fucking brownie!" Artemis said shrilly poking him in the chest before blushing slightly. In a way it was a very convoluted compliment that stressed how much he loved her baking. But this was not the time to be influenced by misplaced compliments. "Ugh, I don't have time to play tête-à-tête with you. What you did was wrong end of story. Now take me home or point me in the direction of the nearest airport."

"No."

"Excuse me?" she asked bitterly.

"We aren't moving from the beach until we come to some sort of understanding. Preferably one that ends with you kissing me shamelessly."

"Keep dreaming Flash." He shrugged passively looking at the waves green eye squinting.

"I love you," he said evenly, "And I'm not just going to go away because you tell me to." Artemis sighed thoroughly exasperated with Wally's stubbornness.

"What do you want Wally?"

"You to realize we're perfect for each other and to get over being angry at me."

"Do you understand how hard that is for me!" she exclaimed, "Everyone in my life has always lied to me, used me, and you expect me to just forgive you." She bit her lip looking at his form. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to love him, but he'd broken her trust. "Can you give me time?"

"Not really," he stated, "I don't think I could cope with you hating me more than you already do."

"I don't hate you," she sighed fidgeting under his intense (almost happy) gaze at that statement. Deciding she didn't much like being the only nervous one she chose a different line of inquiry.

"On a more serious note how did you find out my secret identity," she asked changing the subject and sharply glaring at him, "Pretty sure that tidbit of information wasn't on my resume."

"Well you know Nightwing?" he asked.

"Wally I live in Gotham on the nights I'm not trying to fend off **Flash's** pathetic attempts at flirting I'm trying to avoid bird boy who just so happens to like to pop up at the worst possible times."

"Yeah," he stated wistfully, "The ninja thing. But I digress. Him and I go way back and he owed me a favor."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How does knowing Nightwing elaborate on how you figured out who I was."

"Well first as the ex-protégé of Batman he knows everything about anything League related and secondly he loves messing with people." Artemis just stared at him an eyebrow raised and a disbelieving look are her face daring him to continue, "Fine. Okay he hacked the Watch Tower computers."

"See now that's more believable," she sighed, "I can't believe you had to use a lifeline to get a love life."

"So do I still have a love life?" he asked hopefully a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Well I'm not single if that is what you are implying."

"So we'll both be not single together?"

"I suppose but you are so not forgiven yet."

"Oh come on!" he huffed, "I'm groveling here."

"You have to make it up to me."

"Anything for you, beautiful."

* * *

><p>It took a while for Artemis to come to terms with what Flash, no Wally, had done. But she had to give him credit for being persistent and (surprisingly) patient. Upon their return to Gotham Wallace West had been evicted from her apartment temporarily but that hadn't deterred him from being a bigger pain than usual.<p>

It took months of dedication and hard work for him to weasel his way back into her affections as she tried to salvage her business. Showing up with coffee on the cold mornings when she picked through the wreckage picking out plates, threatening the insurance people that he'd use a new chemical compound to make them bald permanently if they didn't accept her claim, magically sneaking into her apartment to leave flowers or a bowl of cereal (because he blew up the stove when he attempted to cook an apology dinner), and eventually after much mending Artemis trusted him again. She could acknowledge that he hadn't lied to her with malice. His actions had been fueled by his feelings and insecurities which seemed to govern everything he did anyway. However, he still owed her.

So in recompense for his misdemeanors Artemis had thought up the most creative punishment she could think of. **Walking** around the Watch Tower a hundred times wearing a pink uniform courtesy of a thrilled Miss Martian who was in love with the idea of a costume change. Artemis watched the severely agitated man as he was whistled at by different Justice League members who thought his new outfit was hilarious.

"What bet did you lose?" catcalled Green Lantern.

"Please only a true man can pull off pink," sneered Flash in response.

"Find one and point him out to me," cackled Huntress. That raised a lot of hoots from the Leaguers who were watching Flash's peculiar activity. Flash sent Artemis a plaintive look to her perch on one of the walk ways his eyes pleading. She merely shook her head sending him a saucy smile and mouthing at him _later. _He whined slightly appearing to physically struggle against his desire to run his way through the hundred laps. As an act of defiance he pointed blatantly at her and placing his hands dramatically over his heart facing Artemis with a love stricken expression,

"The things I do for love." Needless to say he quickly became target practice for the ticked off archer who was blushing furiously at now being the fodder of ridicule.

Artemis didn't do apologies. Ever. So she didn't cook Wally a feast after his embarrassing display on the Watch Tower because she felt bad she did it because she had a whole lot of leftovers and ingredients that she needed to use – there was no other reason. After dinner, he had washed the dishes, which she really appreciated because he could perform the entire task in minutes, then they had both dove under her covers to enjoy each other's company. Once they finally came up for air she sweetly kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"I love you too." All of a sudden the bed shook violently before a dull thud reached Artemis's ears and blinking away her lust induced haze Artemis began laughing.

"Wally did you just vibrate through the bed?" asked an amused Artemis as she stared at the space Wally had occupied moments before.

"No," came a muffled response, "I turned invisible."

"Oh good," she said sarcastically, "I was thinking about jumping on the bed with glee like a giddy little school girl."

"Aww, come on Arty," whined the speedster, "Don't do that you'll damage the merchandise." Artemis snorted.

"Not much to damage if I can't see you," she sang mockingly as she felt the bed quake beneath her as Wally attempted to navigate out of the tight confines.

"Sheesh you've already bruised my ego and now you want to bruise my body all within twenty-four hours is there some record I don't know about?" he asked his head appearing from under the bed to stare up at her, his eyes full of mirth and his hair a little dusty. Smiling at him Artemis leaned over the side of the bed pecking him on the lips her untied hair fanning out like curtains around them.

"So the vibration thing a fun little side effect of being a speedster or did I just embarrass you, sweetheart." Wally's eyes dilated, his cheeks turning pink as he looked up into Artemis's stormy irises.

"Hey," he grumbled, "I'm the flirter you're the flirtee. You're throwing off the whole dynamic." She shrugged her naked shoulder good humorly and rolled her eyes.

"Please of the both of us I'm the better flirter. You merely throw the phrases around without any sort of thought." He pouted cutely and she kissed him again lingering a few centimeters from his lips taunting him as he craned his neck to try and close the distance between their faces.

"Not fair."

"That's not the point of flirting," she riposted. "Come and get me West." Artemis had always appreciated that Wally definitely took the time to train and as he practically bench-pressed the bed and her high enough for him to squeeze out from underneath the wrought iron frame and she felt herself ache for his contact which he happily supplied within seconds.

_"Say it again," _he whispered as he showered kisses along her collarbone. She laughed merrily,

"No random disappearing acts." He nodded his head against her skin taking that as a safe sign to continue she stated, "I love you."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that," he groaned.

"Well you better cherish this moment because it won't be happening again anytime soon.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a guarantee."

"We'll see about that, babe," he laughed as his fingers traced patterns on her upper thigh and she shuddered at the feather light touches, "We'll see." Artemis was about to form a retort but Wally silenced her by clamping his mouth over hers swallowing her protests and blissfully making her forget where she ended and he began.

* * *

><p>One night she managed to catch Nightwing. He was skulking outside her window camera in hand attempting to collect some salacious blackmail material on the couple. He had been very much shocked when she had out ninjaed him appearing behind him on the fire escape a pointed look on her face.<p>

"Hello bird boy."

"Woah!" he had exclaimed twirling around away from the window, "Didn't see you there archer."

"I'm only going to say this once so listen good twerp."

"All ears."

"Thanks," she then proceeded to punch him in the face, "If anyone asks I beat the crap out of you for tricking me and tossing the red haired pain into my life." Running a free hand through her hair she helped the younger man up, "But in all honestly best prank you ever pulled."

"Next time get me a card," he joked rubbing his sore cheek, "Yeash, no wonder Flash needs all those trips to infirmary."

"And don't you forget it," she nodded smugly as the man began to fade into the shadows, "Also you've earned a free cupcake come get it sometime, Dick."

"How did you?"

"Sex." It was followed by an exasperated sigh.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Kid Pervert."

"Now that's interesting," she responded devilishly, "Free cupcakes for a month if you elaborate more on that little pet name."

"I think you and I will get along just fine," cackled the voice from the shadows. "Double chocolate fudge by the way." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Scram bird boy go stop a criminal or something." When silence reached her ears and she was pretty sure it was just her on the fire escape she opened her window crawling into the comfort of Wally's warm embrace.

"Where you been, beautiful?" Wally asked groggily hugging her tighter so that her form curled around his. "And how'd you get back in your clothes?" He frowned as he fingered the fabric as if it was the most obtrusive pointless object in the world. Slipping his hand underneath her shirt so he could feel her skin he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Better?" she asked her eyebrow quirked.

"Meh," he mumbled, "Ditch all the clothes and I'll show you."

"Smooth one Kid Pervert." He instantly stiffened, alert and attentive.

"How did you..."

"Good night."

"Hey, wait a minute!"


End file.
